


Devour

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Valerie’s on the menu.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The door kicks open, letting in a gust of snow and wind that billows across her shoulders and stirs the bottom of her skirt. She looks over in time to see the door slam shut. Her fingers tense around the handle of the knife, not because she thinks she’ll need it, but just because her heart is racing and her body’s clenching up. The carrot lies on her cutting board, broken and forgotten.

Peter’s eyes are burning. They’re fading from golden brown to their usual dark depths, but the heat behind them stays there. She catches a few lasting glimpses of black hair sinking down into tan clothes and pale flesh. He stalks towards her with the gait of a wolf, every bit a hunter. She knows he didn’t catch his prey. He doesn’t want her vegetables. He must be _starving_. 

She drops the knife when he reaches her. She backs away, still not afraid, but knowing that he wants it—he takes careful, heavy steps towards her, turning out of the kitchen. She lets him back her up across the threshold of their curtained bedroom. He growls, “I’m _so_ hungry.”

She breathes, “I know.” She can see it. _Smell it_. He’s a beast right now, even if he stands in human form. Another step. The back of her knee hits the side of the mattress. His tongue darts out to lick his lips—they look pointed in the candlelight.

“I could eat you right up.”

Valerie’s breath hitches. Her body’s tingling, warm with excitement. She waits, and then it happens—he pounces on her.

He shoves her back into the bed, and she topples over it, spilling sideways so hard that it knocks the wind out of her, even though the landing’s soft. Then he’s bearing over her, shoving her back, ripping a long gash down the bottom of her skirt. It makes it easier for him to push her legs back and pry them open. The shreds of her skirt slide down her thighs. She’s not wearing anything underneath, because she knew that he’d want a snack before his dinner. 

Grinning wide, he dives between her legs. Valerie’s head tosses back into the pillows, body arching up. She gasps when his tongue hits her, and then she’s being eaten out like she’s his favourite meal.


End file.
